Snowstorm
by Remchlomany
Summary: Pathetic title, yes, I know. When The Warblers are snowed in for the holiday season, Kurt finds not only some intriguing information, but also a new relationship. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been working on this for a while... Yeah...  
I like this. It's been keeping me sane during the wait until new episodes start.  
Not really much to say about it, except the plot's kind of random and I'm bad at switching locations, so everything takes place in the same room.  
So here we go!**

* * *

In Kurt's opinion, Blaine was right when he compared Dalton's sophomore common room to the fictional one of Gryffindor tower. The room was nearly all red. Not in a tacky way, of course. The wood that lined the walls were medium-brown stained, not too light, but not over dark. Most of the furniture was wooden, too, but with red cushions. The couch Kurt was sitting matched the chairs, made of the same material. For probably being the same couch that had been here when the school started, it was in fairly good condition, apart from a tiny rip here and there. Kurt pondered how often the school sent out its furniture to be repaired.

Kurt frowned, lightly toeing off his red converse. Luckily, Dalton didn't have very strict dress code when it came to shoes. It was a Saturday, Kurt grumpily remembered. Why was he still here, then? Kurt frowned more, remembering the reason. Most boys packed what they needed for the weekend on Thursday night, driving to their houses right after classes got out. And Kurt had quickly picked up this habit. But, in preparation for Regionals and to have one last practice before they broke for winter break, the Warbler council had decided they should a head-start on practices. So, while everyone was happily driving home, Kurt was stuck having no input in a heated debate over What A Wonderful World versus I'm Yours. And that's when the snowstorm hit.

Kurt, having nothing else to do while Blaine argued about Louis Armstrong against Jason Mraz, had spent almost the entire two hours the meeting had lasted watching the snow progress. He had really wanted to watch Blaine, but there were too many other bored people around and he couldn't have run the risk of getting caught. So, snow had to substitute. It had been light, at first, small snowflakes falling, not even big enough to settle, instead, melting on sidewalks and roofs. But it had quickly progressed- first, a light layer covering everything, almost picturesque. Then, it got heavier, clumps of snowflakes piling up until there was at least 3 inches coating everything. Then, the wind picked up, swirling the snow in a threating sort of way. And more snow fell. And fell. And fell. So, by the time Wes and the council had been wrapping up the meeting, nothing except a moving curtain of white could be seen outside.

"So, I believe that concludes our meeting! Any last comments before we all drive home?" Wes had stated. Several boys had laughed at this. Kurt had simply raised his hand. "Yes, Kurt?"

"I don't think any of you have noticed, being too engrossed in your song argument, but I don't think there's going to be any driving home in this weather," Kurt had huffed. He had stood up from the window seat as the reaction of nearly every Warbler had been to try and push their way to the windows to see for themselve, the younger ones more eager. There had been excitement, disappointment, and frustration vocally expressed by nearly everyone.

Finally, after a few minutes of yelling, Blaine had gotten everyone's attention. "Guys, guy! Quiet down! We all know Dalton's snow policy, right? Everyone who boards here in Flintridge is fine. If you board in Mayfield, Garfield, or don't board at all, you're going to need to go down to Flintridge's office to get accommodations until the storm passes over. Got it? Okay, go then! But calmly, please!" Kurt had sighed in relief. By pulling a few strings, Blaine had gotten him not only a room in Flintridge, but had even managed to get him a room with someone he partially knew, David. Blaine himself stayed in the room across from his, with Wes, who Kurt was still wary of.

After Blaine's announcement, nearly the entire common room had pushed their way out the door, with Wes and David trying to heard them like sheep. They both had waved over at Blaine, obviously telling him to come help. Blaine had walked over, smiling, to Kurt, who had resumed sitting on the window seat after the chaos. "Hey, I have to help set everyone up with a place to sleep until the storm passes. But I want to talk to you about something later. Meet you back here in a few hours? Let's say, eight?" Kurt had nodded, looking back out the window at the dangerous storm.

And so here he was, three hours later, and the only difference was his change of seat and that his winter break homework was done. Most of it. He was procrastinating on his math. For the last ten minutes, he'd been flipping through gossip magazines, until one had an entire two pages dedicated to Kristen Stewart's face. Then, he promptly stopped. Kurt considered pacing, but getting up didn't seem like a very nice option, considering how comfy the couch he was currently sitting on was. He needed to keep himself occupied _somehow_, though. Blaine had said he wanted to talk to him about 'something'. What? Studying? Tutoring him in math? How he had picked up how hard Kurt had been, and still was, crushing on him?

He mentally groaned at the last part. It seemed he developed a crush on every attractive male he met, starting with Finn, and then Sam. But now he had Blaine. Blaine, the first other homosexual guy he'd ever met, and probably the most gorgeous, gay or straight. And, of course, Blaine had turned himself into some form of Kurt's mentor. Of course. What else would he be, to someone as experienced and established as Blaine?

Kurt started when he felt his phone buzz. Reaching inside his jacket pocket, he flipped it open, seeing he had a new message from… Facebook? Right. Facebook texted him when he wasn't logged in.

(32665) Mercedes Jones has posted on your wall. "Hey Kurt, when are we going shopping? I miss you. :(" Text to comment, or follow the link…

Kurt smiled a bit, clicking on the link. He loved the fact he still hung out with Mercedes, despite the fact he changed to Dalton. He felt lucky to have a friend who didn't judge him for that or hold it against him. Pulling up his Facebook wall, he replied to Mercedes with, "Of course. :)" He sighed. There was not much else to do. He might as well troll around Facebook for a while.

With a few clicks on his touchscreen, he was on his News Feed. Nothing much seemed to be happening… Brittany locked herself in her own bathroom… Puck kept talking about Black Opts…. And then he was it.

**Blaine Anderson** went from 'single' to 'it's complicated'  
√ David Archer and Wesley Jameson like this

* * *

**Yeah. Cliffhangers. Got to love them.  
By the way, my phone's connected to my Facebook, so that's where I got that from. :|  
****Hopefully, my case of writer's block will go away, and I'll have the second half up by... soon.  
****Thanks to Felicia, Sarah, and Emma for betaing. Giant mugs of hot cocoa for you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw man, I'm sorry, guys. I had this written, and I couldn't find time to upload it. Plus, there was Christmas, and New Year's, and- well, you get it.  
Anyways, here we go. Last part.**

* * *

Kurt stared, while his mind tried to decide on its reaction. Was he confused? curious? upset? jealous? He determined jealous. Kurt had obviously known this day would come, but he was hoping not for a few weeks, at least. Someday, Blaine _was_ going to get a boyfriend, and Kurt would have to sit and be happy for him. But who? Really… things were just going alright, and now Kurt's world had fallen apart.

David walked into the common room moments later, wiping water off his head. In all honestly, it looked like someone had taken a boot to his face. His uniform was in disarray, and he was soaked to the bone. "What happened to you?" Kurt managed to chuckle, breaking out of his angsty state of mind.

David chuckled, brushing some partially-melted snow off his jacket. "Some crazy kid thought he could make it through the snow and made a run for it. I got elected to go save him."

Kurt chuckled at this. Then, he got an idea. An awful idea. Kurt got a wonderful, _awful_ idea, except the idea was less awful, and more embarrassing and pathetically stalker-esque. "Hey, David, have you seen Facebook today? Do you know what's up with Blaine's status?"

David chuckled, walking over to hang his jacket on the coat rack. "You mean the one talking about how much his roommate," he pointed to himself, "snores? I think that one's pretty self-explanatory."

Kurt smiled slightly, shaking his head. "No. I meant his relationship status."

David stopped, halfway through hooking his jacket on the coat rack, and turned to Kurt. He laughed a bit, giving Kurt a curious look, almost condescending. "What? You seriously don't know?"

Kurt frowned. Was he supposed to? He would have known if Blaine had been drooling over someone else; he was sure he would have noticed given how much time _he _spent watching Blaine. But, Blaine _was _horribly subtle. It was just the way he was. Maybe Kurt _hadn't_ picked anything up. "No. Do you?" he asked, honestly hoping for a decent answer.

Of course, he didn't get one. "I think you should ask him yourself. Here, I'll go get him," David grinned as Kurt blanched. And, with that, David ran out of the room before Kurt could protest, stumbling a bit on his own puddle of melted snow.

Kurt groaned, his head falling onto the back of the couch and probably messing up his hair. This really wasn't what he needed right now. What he needed was to curl up in his dorm and watch his copy of It's A Wonderful Life. What he _doesn't_ need is to be interrogated on why he cares so much about tiny details in Blaine's life. Really, what was he supposed to say?

Apparently, someone decided he didn't get time to decide, because moments later, Blaine softly stepped through the door, looking a little ruffled and holding two mugs. "Hey," the older boy smiled, walking around the table to sit next to him. Kurt managed a weak smile back, taking the cup Blaine had passed him. "I brought you hot chocolate," Blaine offered, pointing at the coffee cup.

Kurt laughed a bit, nervous now. Some time ago, he had let slip his slight obsession with hot chocolate during one of Blaine's and his late-night study sessions, which was mostly just math tutoring for Kurt. Really, it was less of an obsession, and more of hot chocolate made him feel warm and loved inside. Nevertheless, from then on, Blaine had brought him hot chocolate from time to time. It was usually when Blaine had something bad to tell him, like David had accidentally dyed his uniform pants green, or when they had deep conversations, not unlike the first day they met each other. It was a great combination of tradition and habit. It would be absolutely perfect right now, if Kurt wasn't panicking right out of navy slacks.

Blaine coughed, breaking him out of anxiety-induced zone-out. "Kurt? David sent me in here to talk to you. About something you saw on Facebook," Blaine frowned. Kurt's nerves were though the roof, like a glass elevator though a glass ceiling. Blaine coughed, as if gathering up nerves. "You know, my uncle once told me you never tell a guy you like him, because it just makes you look stupid. Well, I'm about to look like a huge idiot," Blaine admitted, laughing a bit at himself.

Kurt's head shot up faster than Mercedes running for her tots as his jaw dropped open to say, "Blaine..?" Blaine wasn't about to say what Kurt thought he was, right? Of course not. Kurt's love life was nonexistent. The most luck _he_ got was being lip-raped by in-the-closet jocks when he stands up for himself.

Blaine sighed, raising his hand in habit to run it though his hair, but stopped when he seemed to remember his hair was gelled back. "This is actually what I wanted to talk to you about earlier," he laughed at the coincidence, "so that's convenient… Kurt, I like you. As more than a friend. And I know you've gone through a lot recently, what with Karofsky and the kiss, and a relationship really wouldn't be the best thing for you right now but-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted. It wasn't really polite to stop people while they're talking, but, through his relief, he had noticed something. "You're nervous," Kurt commented, shaking his head a bit in disbelief. Blaine _never _got flustered. Not even after one of David's pranks.

Blaine chuckled, "I am. Of course I am. I just admitted my feelings to the guy I like, and all he does is tell me I'm nervous…?"

Kurt smiled, setting down his hot chocolate and turning more towards Blaine. "Calm down. You're sweating. I was going to answer, anyway," he chuckled. "Blaine, I like you. A lot. So you have no reason to be nervous."

Blaine smiled at this, and then his smiled faded. He bit his lip, in an adorable move that Kurt wondered why he'd either never seen before or not noticed, and sat up, leaning his arm on the back of the couch and asking, "Kurt, can I kiss you?"

Kurt blinked, thoroughly surprised by the question. "What?" he replied, confused. Did or didn't Blaine want to kiss him? Kurt wanted him to, obviously. So why was he asking?

Blaine gathered his thoughts, then explained, "… it's just, you first real kiss was forced on you, and I don't want you to remember us sitting here, and then suddenly me kissing you. I want you to tell me it's alright to kiss you, and then let me do it, _knowing_ I'm going to do it. Make sense?"

And it _did_ make sense to Kurt. Blaine, ever the gentleman, want to make sure Kurt wanted this, too, and that he wasn't being too forward. Touched by Blaine's concern, he nodded, saying, "It does. And so I say yes, please kiss me."

Blaine smiled, and carefully, going way too slow for Kurt's taste, leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips against Kurt's. This kiss was broken all too soon, though, when they both heard the sound of cat calls coming from the door. David was standing in the door, fist pumping like an idiot. Blaine rolled his eyes, which, from Blaine, was the equivalent of getting the finger. Wes walked through the door behind David, stopping when he saw Blaine and Kurt's precarious position together.

"You know, you two should really do that somewhere more private. Someone could have walked in. Like us," Wes noted, before smiling. When he wasn't running Warbler meetings, Wes was only slightly a stick-in-the-mud. Most of the time he was right there beside David, filling freshman backpacks with marshmallow fluff.

Blaine laughed, "You two are just jealous that Kurt's all _mine_, now," and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

And as Kurt blushed and looked out at the still-falling snow, he was sure he was going to love attending Dalton even more now.

And maybe snowstorms weren't so bad.

* * *

**Well, finally. I quite enjoyed that. Did you?  
****Oh, you did? Tell me so. Drop a review.  
****You get cookies if you do!**


End file.
